This invention pertains to a Joule-Thomson heat exchanger terminating in a Joule-Thomson valve to produce refrigeration at 4.0.degree. to 4.5.degree. Kelvin (K) when used in conjunction with a source of refrigeration such as provided by a displacer-expander refrigerator.